


一操而过

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Normal Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	一操而过

　　  
　　在收到来自唐纳德·皮尔斯的那条短讯后，24才第一次接触到他在短讯里所提及的那类事。色情影片，他当然知道，但他不知道还能通过私人制造的方式在网络上赚取收益，或者说，他只是想不明白，为什么住在自己对门的邻居会通过发手机短讯的方式邀请他参与拍摄色情视频。

　　他甚至不知道皮尔斯是怎么得知他的手机号码的。

　　『你是怎么得知我的手机号码的？』24点击回复键，慢吞吞地在输入框里敲出这个最困扰自己的问题，然后点击发送。屏幕由明转暗，很快又在短促的提示音中重新亮起，皮尔斯的回复横在屏幕中央，说：『有一次在电梯里，你告诉我的。』

　　24不记得有那回事，他可不会随随便便地把自己的手机号交给陌生人，即使那陌生人就是自己的邻居，说实话，这两者之间没多大区别，他只是偶尔和皮尔斯在电梯或走廊里打照面，仅此而已，或许皮尔斯单方面地同他说过几句话，他记不清了。总之，当形同陌生人的邻居通过某种方法得知他的手机号，并发出拍摄色情视频的邀请时，他想最好的回答就是“不”。

　　『我不会参与。』他告诉皮尔斯。

　　『如果你在担心染病的风险，我们可以一起去医院做检查。』

　　『我不。』

　　之后的几分钟，手机陷入了沉寂状态，24皱着眉头，盯着漆黑的手机屏幕，努力回忆着唐纳德·皮尔斯的长相。他从没仔细地看过皮尔斯的脸，但皮尔斯有几个令人难忘的特征，金发，金项链，骷髅纹身，很亮眼。不过，24不确定自己是否想和他上床，尤其是在有摄影机的情况下。他想自己八成不会产生任何感觉。

　　提示音响了，这回是一条长长的讯息。『我知道你在担心钱的问题，我可以向你保证，你能得到最低25%的分成，我们还可以再讨论，我知道这听上去很疯狂也很突然，但是，你不明白这东西有多赚钱，你不必管其他问题，只要过来干我一炮就能拿到一大笔钱。别急着下决定，再考虑一下。』

　　24盯着屏幕上的“钱”字样，有点发懵。事实上，没错，他需要钱，自从被“绿色王国”食品超市的主管炒掉以后（他做得很好，但那主管苛刻地要求他——这样一个搬运工——也得摆出假惺惺的笑脸，他显然没法达到那样的要求），他就一直处于失业状态，靠存款过日子，他得尽快找份工作，可过去一段时间里，他不是被拒绝，就是被冷处理，有一回，一个酒吧老板干脆直接当着他的面说他看上去太笨。他不明白，他应聘的是看门保安，他不觉得其他看门保安比自己聪明多少。他揍了那酒吧老板一拳。

　　拍摄色情视频可比遭受那种羞辱强多了，他想，而且，自己可以上网搜索“如何快速勃起”来解决自己的反应问题。

　　『好吧。』于是他回复说。

　　***

　　这是24第一次踏进皮尔斯的家。起先，一切都还很普通，家具简单，杂物凌乱，总之，普通单身汉的房间，但等走进皮尔斯的卧室后，一切就全变样了。里头色彩浓烈，鹅黄色的墙纸，蓝色床单，墙上挂着不知从什么地方搜罗来的艺术画，窗边还摆了些盆栽。“我想让自己的作品特殊点，”皮尔斯解释说，“我可不愿意跟那帮量产型货色一样在无聊的白床单上干炮。”

　　他的解释成了耳边风，24站在门边，直直地盯着房间里的陈设，满脑子都是转身逃离的念头。在这之前，他认真地给自己做过心理建设，但一切努力都在正题即将开始前化为了泡影。这不行，他想，他办不到。床边有台固定在三脚架上的摄影机，一想到要在它和摄影师的注视下同皮尔斯做爱，他就心里发虚。可是，该死的，他不能放弃那笔钱。

　　或许他唯一该做的就是找借口去洗手间吃一颗自己在网上购买的伟哥。

　　皮尔斯像是没注意到他的走神，他慢吞吞地在房间里绕了一圈，然后凑到摄像机前，开始摆弄那台设备。“在开始前，我得先声明一件事，”皮尔斯一边鼓捣，一边头也不抬地说，“我是直男，所以，你知道的，你不必担心自己会牵扯上什么感情问题，我干这个的唯一原因是网上那帮人对同性恋比较感兴趣。”

　　24这才有点回过神来，看向皮尔斯。皮尔斯直起上身，朝他耸了耸肩。“摄影师什么时候来？”24紧张地问。他觉得自己的声音听上去就像刺耳的电锯。

　　皮尔斯呆呆地看了他几秒，然后笑了。“不，没有摄影师，我们不需要在那种事上浪费钱，我们自己就可以拍。”

　　慌乱顿时占据了24的心，出于紧张，他捏住了自己的背心下摆。是时候了，一个声音在他脑海里说，快溜到洗手间去吃药。可与此同时，皮尔斯也迈开步子，朝他走来，他的双腿像是给钉在了原地，一动也不能动。他想说话，可“我”字刚出口，皮尔斯就伸出手，隔着裤子摸上了他的鸡巴。

　　他发现自己可耻地硬了。

　　***

　　第一次拍摄就像一场模糊而怪异的梦，24浑浑噩噩地回到对面的家中，浑浑噩噩地走进浴室冲澡，最后浑浑噩噩地走进自己的卧室，瘫倒在床上。直到这时，刚才发生的事才逐渐浮现在脑海里，但说实话，他情愿自己不记得。那实在是很丢脸，无论自己当时有多爽，都很丢脸。

　　他想自己表现得像头发情的野兽。那不是他的本意，他怎么知道自己在性欲上头的时候会表现得那么狂放，甚至无需借助药物。他把皮尔斯压在那张蓝床单上，折腾了个够，直到高潮过后才消停，然后，羞耻和愧疚感就涌了上来。发生了什么？他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，拒绝告诉他之后发生的事。可以肯定的是，他把一场本该展示在镜头里的激情性爱表演成了强奸。皮尔斯一定恨死他了。

　　短讯提示音响了，24痛苦地呻吟了一声，从口袋里掏出手机，眯着眼睛看向发亮的屏幕。

　　『刚才实在是有够劲。』

　　24一动不动地盯着这几个字，许久后才反应过来发送者是皮尔斯，在他浆糊般的思绪得以重新凝聚起来之前，又一条短讯跳了出来。『网上那群饥渴的家伙一定会爱死这段视频的，你表现得很好，我也是，这真是个完美的开端。』

　　皮尔斯喜欢。24呆愣愣地想。不，皮尔斯不“喜欢”，他是直男，他只是喜欢用性爱视频赚钱这个想法。

　　他点击输入框，思忖片刻，给皮尔斯发送了一条内容为『下次是什么时候』的短讯。皮尔斯回复得很快，『我得花点时间进行剪辑上传，还要打理我的个人账号，所以，周六晚上如何？』他说，『如果你没空，我们也可以推迟拍摄，我可以自己跟自己玩。』

　　『自己跟自己玩』，看到最后这半句话，不知怎的，24有点脸红。这很正常，他想。他不能把这看成是多大的事，仅仅是一份赚外快的活而已，和站在酒吧门口装凶没有任何区别，至于皮尔斯在其他时间里干什么，也和他没有任何关系。

　　他清了清嗓子，回复了一个『好』。

　　***

　　他们的视频被上传到一个博客类的成人向网站上，皮尔斯给24发了网址。24打开电脑，在网址栏处认认真真地敲出那串字符，按下回车键，皮尔斯的个人主页顿时跳入了他的视线。左侧是个人资料，头像是一张皮尔斯的自拍，至于个人描述——24扫了一眼，就立马挪开视线。网页右侧是那段视频，但只有一个万分模糊的预览画面，24点击播放键，跳出一个账号登陆框，他想了想，又点击“现在就注册”按钮，开始填写一些虚构的信息。

　　网站注册很方便，24回到皮尔斯的主页，再次点击那段视频的播放键。紧接着跳出来的提示框让他有些恼火。『你还未订阅此账号。』他看向皮尔斯个人资料下的订阅键，却发现订阅一个月需要九美元。有好一会儿，他气恼地看着电脑屏幕，脑子里塞满了对皮尔斯的不满。最后，他的视线落在了视频标题上，那里写着“我和我勇猛的俄罗斯壮熊邻居”。

　　恼怒转变成了困惑，24掏出手机，给自己的邻居发送了一条短讯。『我不是俄罗斯人。』他过了一会儿才收到皮尔斯的回复。『我知道，但这样更吸引人，我做过相关的研究，你不知道他们对俄罗斯人有多感兴趣，正好你看上去又像俄罗斯人。』

　　他看上去一点也不像俄罗斯人！他走进洗手间，对着镜子照了又照，可看不出半点俄罗斯人的特征。不过说到底，他也不清楚俄罗斯人究竟有什么特征。回到卧室里后，他关闭了网页，决定放弃尝试。反正他本来也不想看自己的性爱视频。

　　***

　　依然是那间贴满鹅黄色墙纸的卧室，窗帘给拉得严严实实的，灯光昏暗暧昧。皮尔斯调整好摄影机位，就开始脱衣服，24也脱了衣服。他们在床上假装亲密地纠缠了一会儿，之后，皮尔斯把摄影机从三脚架上取下来，交到24手中，要他手持拍摄。24对摄影一无所知，但皮尔斯说，只要确保拍下他的脸就行了，这类视频的卖点就是粗糙和真实。说完后，他在24面前跪下，开始给24口交。

　　这感觉很怪，看着皮尔斯同时出现在摄影机内和摄影机外，给24带来一种朦胧的入梦感，可同时，性快感又很强烈，真实得没法更真实了，而且，这是第一次有人对他这么做，他红着脸，想自己八成连一分钟都坚持不了。幸运的是，这显然只是拍摄中的一个小环节，很快地，皮尔斯就停下了，24紧接着被推倒在床上，皮尔斯从床头柜里取出润滑液，背对着跨坐到他身上，开始给自己做润滑。24把摄影机对准他们的下体，皮尔斯一边用润滑液抹湿自己的臀缝，一边在24的阴茎上前后摆胯，图像如此清晰地映在摄影机上，24感觉自己的耳根烫得厉害。

　　他们很快就切入了正题，皮尔斯骑在24的阴茎上，喘息着，奋力地摆腰，把自己干得屁股泛红。24一手掐着皮尔斯的腰，用力往上顶弄，一手持摄影机。摄影机里的画面晃动着，简单粗暴地记录下一切。最后，24射在了皮尔斯的臀缝间，皮尔斯则转过身来，把精液喷洒在24的腹部。

　　“我什么时候能拿到那笔钱？”呼吸平稳下来后，24问。

　　“下个月月底，”皮尔斯从他身上下来，拿起一旁的毛巾，“那网站每个月结算一次，可对于新注册用户，你明白的……但到时候，我保证你能拿到你的那一份，我也能拿到我的那一份。”

　　***

　　这意味着在那之前，24最好再找一份来钱快的活，他的存款很紧张。几番辗转过后，他终于找到了一份看门人的工作，钱不多，但还算轻松，能帮助他撑过接下来一个月，也不至于把他折腾得太累。白天，他就乖乖守在工作地点，当个凶神恶煞的看门人，夜晚，他回公寓，有拍摄计划的时候，就去皮尔斯的住处，没有的时候，就把时间全拿来睡觉。有几回，他在电梯里碰上皮尔斯，皮尔斯总是提议去喝一杯，24也总是拒绝皮尔斯。他依旧没花钱订阅皮尔斯的个人主页，但他偶尔会上去看看，看着主页的视频数量从一变成二，再从二变成三。那个月里，他们一共拍摄了三次，第二个月里，他们拍摄了五次。

　　月底，24拿到了五十美元。

　　***

　　他愣愣地看着手中的纸币，觉得脑子里像是给塞进了一堆纠缠的毛线团。皮尔斯站在他对面，尴尬地笑笑。“我知道这有点少，”24听到他说，“但这很正常，我是说，万事开头难嘛。”

　　这和他一开始说的“一大笔钱”可不一样，24想。他给人当看门狗赚得比这多得多了，虽说他一点也不喜欢给人看门，不仅无聊，有时还会被人骂，可五十美元？五十美元可养不活他。这简直就是个荒唐的笑话。

　　皮尔斯还在解释。“我们不能一开始就盼着有大批人关注，你知道，这跟干其他事没区别，有积累才有收获。”

　　24把钱塞进口袋，转过身，离开了皮尔斯的住处。

　　***

　　他收到了一条来自皮尔斯的短讯，依然是对于此事的解释。24看了一会儿，觉得心里很烦躁。“叮”地一声，又是一条讯息。『就在我编辑上一条短信的过程中，我又奇迹般地多了两个订阅者，现在我们一共有十五个订阅者了！看吧，再这么下去，我们一定能成功的。PS：后天晚上你要来吗？』

　　24不知道。他如实传递了自己的想法——『我不知道。』手机沉寂了一会儿，短讯又来了。『想点好的，五十美元也是钱，能买不少吃的。』

　　皮尔斯说得没错，至少他还拿到了五十美元，能给自己买点吃的，而不是什么都没有。但是……他还是不知道，做这事在他看来就像做慈善，尽管他每次都很爽，但他不大确定这是否真的称得上是性爱，他和皮尔斯之间的界限很分明，摄影机的出场也让一切都少了点亲密意味。总之，他的确解决了自己的性需求，但每次结束后，他同时又感觉很憋屈，总觉得有哪里不对劲。参与拍摄后的夜晚，他总是睡得不安稳。

　　这夜，他也睡得不大安稳，次日早晨，他重返工作岗位，度过了平凡又无趣的一天，其间，皮尔斯给他发过两条短讯，一条是『我们又多了一个订阅者』，第二条是『哦不，有一个人退订了。』所以，等于什么也没发生。24回了一个不高兴的表情，想着明天晚上的拍摄邀请。他要去吗？他没什么别的安排，他从来都没有什么别的安排，不像其他人总能和朋友出去玩闹或是给自己找点乐子之类的，他一直都是单独一人，很有空闲。

　　他想自己还是会去的。

　　***

　　这回不同以往，走进那间色彩浓烈的卧室时，24没看到摄影机，皮尔斯也没急着脱衣服，他抽着一支烟，走到窗前，一把拉开窗帘。灯火闪烁的城市夜景顿时映入他们的眼帘，但与此同时，由于动作太大，一盆盆栽也从窗台上跌落了下来，砸在房间地板上，砰地一声，碎了。皮尔斯低下头，愣愣地看了一会儿，咒骂了一声操。

　　24站在门边，不大敢上前。假如皮尔斯说他们要开着窗干活，他发誓自己会立马转身就走。可皮尔斯在窗台边的椅子上坐下，继续抽烟，显得不大高兴。令人尴尬的沉默持续了好一会儿后，皮尔斯才开口说话。“我不太确定我是否做了正确决定，”他盯着窗外星星点点的灯光，像是在自言自语，“也许我该回修车厂去继续给人鼓捣引擎。”

　　24不知道皮尔斯从前在修车厂工作，不过，世事无常，两个月多前，他自己还在“绿色王国”食品超市里穿着整洁的蓝色工装当搬运工呢，那时，他看上去还真像那么一回事。“我以为这会很简单，你知道的，那些拍色情视频的人……”他用手指在空中划圈圈，“看上去很容易！你很英俊，身材又完美，而我费劲力气布置房间，还让自己表现得像那种受欢迎的婊子，可到头来还是没人关注我们，因为，该死的，我不认识任何一个从事这方面工作的人。”

　　听到皮尔斯夸赞他时，24忍不住脸红了。很少有人这样评价他，他们要么说他太凶，要么说他太笨，连他自己都信了。“他们让这事看上去很简单，是因为他们全是一个圈子里的人，操那群死基佬，”皮尔斯继续念念叨叨，“他们的视频无聊到死，我不明白那些人怎么能对着那种流水线产物撸管，我……嗷！”他惨叫一声，从椅子上跳起来，用力把烟头掷向窗外。他不小心烫着自己了。然后，他又重重往下一坐，抬起手，把一头金发揉得乱糟糟的，模样很消极，最后，他抬起头，看向依然呆站在门边的24，问：“你想干一炮吗？”

　　24耸耸肩。

　　“没有摄影机，”皮尔斯补充说。

　　有摄影机很怪，但是，没有摄影机更怪。“你是直男，”24说。难道那不会显得太亲密吗？

　　“去他的吧，在干完这些事后，我已经基到不能再基了，所以，你是打算回家，还是站在那儿，还是赶紧过来干我一炮，”皮尔斯认真地看着他，“我知道一切都很屎，但是，”他顿住了，撇撇嘴，然后说，至少我们还能操他一操。

　　没错，24暗想。反正他本来就是来跟皮尔斯上床的。去他妈的其他糟糕的一切，让他们一操而过。

　　END


End file.
